ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki News/'Sonic X: Return to Soleanna' is getting more better
This weekend, 'Sonic the Hedgehog's' 'Sonic X: Return to Soleanna' dropped short with 40 percent from it's $105 million debut last weekend at the box office. Seen it's two week total of $196 million, and is getting even better. The movie had the biggest opening day for an animated movie with $40 million, $2 million away from the previous film, 'Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic' eight months after it's release in theaters. Today, the movie fell to the $4 million mark, which is not that weak, but it'll still do well no matter what. It will not make it up to 'Alice in Wonderland's' $333 million mark, but it should past 'Iron Man 2's' $300 million mark, or will it? But it would be able to reach a $300 million mark by sure, plus $900 million worldwide. Especially, it will not reach a $1 billion mark, or 'Shrek 2's' biggest domestic gross of $441 million. But it's sure to break 'Shrek 2's' biggest worldwide record of all-time, grossing $919 million. It will be up to $920-$930 million as soon as possible to become as the 10th highest-grossing movie of all-time. Last week, the movie overtakes previous weekend's winner to take over 'Prince of Persia: The Sand of Time' and 'Sex and the City 2' is Dreamwork's 'Shrek Forever After', the fourth and final chapter of the 'Shrek' franchise to reach the number one spot. That movie has made $25 million, and is up to $183 million so far in three weeks, where 'Sonic' open in first place and set a world record. Thus 'Prince' and 'Sex' round up under two more new releases, 'Get Him to the Greek' and 'Killers'. 'Forgetting Sarah Marshal' spin-off starring Jonah Hill and Russal Brand in 'Greek' took in $17 million in third place in 2,697, while 'Killers', starring Katherine Heigl and Ashton Kutcher took in $15 million in 2,859 theaters. 'Prince' is in fifth with $13 million and up to $63 million in 3,646 theaters, while 'Sex' fell behind since it open in front last week on it's first week of release with $12 million, and up to $74 million. Meanwhile, other new releases were disappointed is comic strip live-action starring voices of Owen Wilson, George Lopez and The Black Eyed Peas member Fergie into live-action/animated movie 'Marmaduke', took in seventh with just $11 million. Meanwhile, 'Iron Man 2' flies over 'Splice', a horror science fiction flick taking in eighth with $7.9 million, and is up to $291 milion in five weeks. It should be suprising it's original movie, 'Iron Man's' $317 million back in 2008. 'Splice' took in ninth place with $7.3 million. And the lowest of the top ten is 'Robin Hood' taking in just $5 million, and is up to $94 million in four weeks, where it failed to open at number one, because of 'Iron Man' serves a 59 percent drop making in another $52 million, totalling to $211 million, after it's $128 million from it's last weekend. 'Sonic' also gets a widest release of theaters playing in 4,391 theaters. This week, 'Sonic', now playing in 4,401 theaters, gaining 10 more theaters, is still the world's fastest hedgehog, and will never be slown down. It remains to the top again catching $59 million, which is indeed almost short from this week new release of an 1980's classic remake, 'The Karate Kid', starring Will Smith's son, Jaden Smith and Jackie Chain. That movie ended up in second with $55 million, just $4 million away to beat up 'Sonic', playing in 3,663 theaters, thank god that it open big for a $40 million budgeted film. Meanwhile, another 80's classic is the film adaptation of 'The A-Team', starring Liam Neeson, Bradley Cooper, Sharlto Copley, Quinton 'Rampage' Jackson and Jessica Biel took in third while playing in 3,535 theaters, reaching $26 million, a bit disappointing for a $110 million budgeted film, that will never making over them. Meanwhile, other movies fell fell two places short. 'Shrek' to fourth place arriving it's four weekend of $15 million, now playing in 4,386 theaters, counts it up to $210 million. Although, 'Shrek' open way short than 'Shrek 2's' $108 million and 'Shrek the Third's' $121 million, but it did open big from original 'Shrek's' $42 million, as the fourth 'Shrek' film took $70 million on it's opening. It should be passing the original film and not become the lowest-grossing 'Shrek' movie in the franchise. 'Greek' and 'Killers' were both still match like last week, but 'Greek' fell in fifth place away from thir place returning with another $9 million, after falling 43 percent from it's last weekend, is now up to $36 million, while 'Killers' fell 49 percent, is now up to $30 million. Meanwhile, 'Prince of Persia: The Sand of Time' stayed a bit the same place since it was behind 'Greek' and 'Killers' like last week, which takes in $6 million, playing in limited closing theaters on 3,108 theaters, now up to $72 million. It was a bit disappointing for Disney's video game film adaptation, but it's overseas box office is a hit. It had $190 million, and worldwide up to $200 million. Meanwhile, 'Marmaduke' bumped up from 'Sex and the City 2', as 'Marmaduke' was in seventh with $6 million after falling 48 percent, now up to $22 million, while 'Sex' fell behind it with $5 million, up to $84 million, which it means that the sequel would not reach a $152 million gross from original 'Sex and the City' movie. Meanwhile, 'Iron Man 2' is a $1 million shy from getting a $300 million mark, as it was in ninth place with $4 million. 'Splice' is officially and the lowest of the top 10 grossing when falling 60 percent from it's last weekend taking $2 million, and up to $13 million in total. Even though, 'Sonic' is sure getting angry that he has one of the biggest drop for a June 4, 2010 release movie. 'Greek' fell 43 percent, 'Killers' fell 49 percent, 'Maramduke' fell 48 percent and 'Splice' fell 60 percent. 'Sonic' fell the biggest and worst of 72 percent. That's a big ouch! Even it has the biggest opening than these movies, one of them didn't open big, and is expecting to drop short. Tomorrow, this will be 'Sonic's' final stand because of 'Toy Story 3' will be playing around to the top, when it hit theaters tomorrow, as 'Sonic' won't be lucky because 'Jonah Hex', starring Josh Breslin and Megan Fox, will not open as big as 'Toy Story'. It's been 11 years since 'Toy Story 2' arrives in theaters. Also, 'Sonic' will be facing other movies till two weeks when 'The Twilight Saga: Eclipse' hits theaters and 'The Last Airbender' just two days after that. Although, 'Sonic's' number of theaters will expand to be playing in 4,401 theaters.